Killer Dream
by Devil's Mate
Summary: Harry is starting his seventh year at Hogwarts, but there is a dangerous plan about. Will Harry and the others figure it out before it is too late and who is the mysterious character lurking in the shadows?
1. The Plan

Killer Dream: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Jk does, if I did, Sirius would still be alive and Bellatrix would be dead, but, hey, what can you do :)

On with the show:

The Plan

'_Crucio!'_

The screams of the person writhing on the floor richoted off the walls of the dark hall. The people around looked on with expressionless faces, apart from one. Though by just looking at his face you would think that he was like all of the others, but if you looked into those mercury eyes, you would be able to see the barely controlled fear swirling around in the depths.

Voldemort ended the curse with a snap of his wrist. He gave the crumpled heap on the floor a sharp kick.

"Get up" he snapped. The man tried slowly to stand up. "NOW!" Voldemort shrieked, making the rest of the group jump and the man on the floor to scramble up quickly despite his current condition.

"Do not fail me again"

"Yes, my Lord"

"Next time, Cruciatus will feel like a blessing." Voldemort said coldly.

The man's eyes filled with fear, but he bowed and took his place back in the circle.

Voldemort's eyes scanned the hall; hardly anyone dared make eye contact with those red snake-like eyes. The hall was silent for a long while; no one dared make a sound.

Finally Voldemort said "You are dismissed".

All of the Death Eaters, apart from one, apparated away, leaving the hall almost completely empty.

Voldemort went and sat on his throne, and beckoned the lone Death Eater to him.

"I trust that you have everything in order?"

"Yes, my lord, everything is set, all we need now is Potter" he said venomously.

"All in good time, all that you need to worry about is whether your plan will work."

"I have complete faith in this plan, my lord, nothing can go wrong."

"Hmm... You'd better be right, or else you will taste the other end of my wand."

The Death Eater visibly winced "I assure you, my lord that I will do everything in my power to make this plan succeed."

"You'd better...you are dismissed"

The Death Eater bowed and left the Dark Lord to his own ideas. Voldemort

"Harry, Harry, Harry, what fate has in store for you.'

And many miles away, a lone boy woke with a start, with the last glimmer of red through his eyes.

This is only my first fic, so please be kind. Reviews and advice would be very much appreciated. Thank you.


	2. The Dursleys

Killer Dream: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be wallowing in money by now, but I don't and no I'm not making any money from this, although I wish I did.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

The Dursleys

Harry woke with a start, his scar prickling painfully. The last thing that he remembered about his dream was the words _'Harry, Harry, Harry, what fate has in store for you'_, oh, and the Cruciatus curse. His muscles still felt as if they were on fire. He rolled over and glanced at his clock on his desk across the room. _'5:45am'_ it said.

He groaned, it was too early to get up, but he knew that he would never get back to sleep after this nightmare, he never did. He decided to get up anyway and have a long shower as there would be no hot water left after the Dursleys were up. He opened his bedroom door slowly, tiptoed across the landing floor and into the bathroom.

As the hot water ran down his body, he thought of what Ron and Hermione were up to. He knew that Hermione was in France with her parents for the summer. Ron...well, lets just say that he wasn't sure what he was up to. Ron hadn't wrote to him at all over the holidays so far and he wasn't sure why.

He got out of the shower, dried himself off and went back to his room to get changed. When he stepped into his room he glanced at the clock, _'6:15am'_. _'Blimey, must have in that shower longer then I thought.'_ Harry thought and started to get dressed.

While getting dressed he heard a tap on the window of his bedroom. As he looked up he saw a flapping of white wings and knew that it was Hedwig. He opened the window and let Hedwig and another owl in.

Harry sat down on his bed as Hedwig stuck out her leg so that Harry could get the letter from it. Harry untied the letter, gave Hedwig some owl treats and then started to read the letter that he had received.

_Hi Harry,_

_Sorry it took me so long to reply, I was just busy with my summer homework. It is just amazing here in France at the moment. Mom and dad have taken me to loads of different places, but what I really want to go and see is the magical part of France again. Anyway, how are you? I hope your relatives are treating you alright this year because they weren't last year._

_I don't want to seem paranoid or anything, but is it just me or has Ron seemed a little distant over the holidays? I haven't received a letter from him all summer. When you write back tell me if he is doing the same thing to you as too me._

_I hope to see you in Diagon Ally in a week's time._

_From Hermione xxx_

As soon as Harry had finished reading Hermione's letter he scrambled round his room looking for a spare piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. After he had scribbled a note back to Hermione saying that he had indeed received the same treatment from Ron, but told her not to worry about it because Ron most likely forgot to write to them (again) like he usually does. He then rolled up the piece of parchment and called Hedwig over from her cage.

"Hey girl, could you deliver this to Hermione for me?"

Hedwig gave an affirmative hoot and Harry tied the letter to her leg. As soon as that was done, Hedwig took off out of the window and into the night.

When Hedwig was out of sight Harry sat down tiredly on his bed. He glanced at the clock again,_'7:15am'_ it said.

'Bloody hell, how long did it take to write that letter to Hermione?' he thought as got up off his bed again.

'I'd better get down downstairs before the Dursleys wake up'. He opened his door as it was unlocked. It was only ever unlocked in the mornings now, so that Harry could go downstairs to cook breakfast for the Dursleys. But before Harry could even put one foot out of the door, a brown owl hooted loudly from across the room. Harry turned around to look at the owl.

"I must have forgotten about you." He whispered. He took the letter that was tied to the owl's leg and put it in the pocket of his trousers to read while he was cooking breakfast.

He tiptoed across the landing, avoiding all of the creaky floorboards so that he didn't wake the Dursleys too early as they would not be happy. He walked down the stairs, into the kitchen and walked directly to the fridge to get the things that he needed to cook for breakfast.

As he was putting the sausages into the frying pan he decided to get the letter out of his pocket to read. He put it on the kitchen counter and began to read.

_Dear Harry, _

_I have been sent by Professor Dumbledore to pick you up from your relative's house to take you to Grimmuald Place. I shall be there at about eight o'clock, so make sure that all of your things are packed and ready to go. I also have a surprise for you when I arrive._

_See you then _

_Remus_

When Harry had finished reading the letter a smile spread across his face. He finished cooking the sausages, put them on a plate and ran up stairs to pack all of his things into his trunk. He grabbed all of his clothes, robes and school books and threw then into his trunk; he then opened the floorboard by his bed and pulled out his invisibility cloak, photo album and the Maurauders map. He put the cloak and album into his trunk and the map into his pocket as well as his wand. He closed his trunk and grabbed Hedwig's empty cage and put it on top of his trunk.

When he was done, he looked at the clock, which read _'7:55am'_. He looked around his room to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything, and then grabbed his trunk to take down stairs with him.

But before he had even set a hand on his trunk he heard a shriek from down stairs.

"Boy, get down those stairs this instant!" his aunt shouted.

Harry groaned out loud. He had been so immersed in getting his things together that he had never heard his aunt get up and go down stairs. He grabbed his trunk anyway and hauled it across the landing and down the stairs with a lot of effort. As soon as he had put his trunk in the hallway, his aunt caught sight of him and said "Get into that kitchen now and finish off my Dudders breakfast"

Harry knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter, so he trudged into the kitchen to finish off making the breakfast. But he had barley put the bacon into the frying pan when there was a knock on the front door. He looked at the clock and he knew that it was Remus. But his aunt got to the door before him muttering to her self "Who would be calling at this time in the morning?"

She opened the door to find a man in shabby robes standing in the door way next to a black shaggy dog.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes you can. I am Remus Lupin and I have come to pick up Harry." Stated Remus.

Petunia's faced hardened "There is no one here that goes by that name, now go away" and she tried to close the door on the two, but was stopped by an angry looking Remus.

"I know that he is here, because I was sent here to pick him up and take him to his godfathers house, so where is he?" Remus growled.

When Harry heard this, he sprinted in to the hallway. "I'm here Remus". When Remus saw Harry, his expression softened and the black dog by the side of him gave a happy yip. Harry then walked up to him and gave him a hug and stroked the black dog on his head. "Hi Padfoot and how are you Professor?"

"Harry I haven't been your professor for four years. Yes, I'm fine thank you Harry. Have you got all of your stuff with you?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Not quite, I've just got to grab Hedwig's cage from up stairs and then I'll be ready." said Harry.

"Well, you better go and get it so that we can get going" said Remus. Harry ran up the stairs to his room and grabbed Hedwig's cage from off his bed. As he was exiting his room, he saw his uncle exit his own bedroom.

"Where do you think your going boy?!?!" his uncle shouted.

"I'm going to my godfather's house for the rest of the summer" said Harry

"Oh really? You think so do you? Well you've got that wrong because you're going nowhere" stated Vernon.

"There is already an order member here to pick me up and take me there, and there is nothing you can do about it." Harry said boldly.

He saw that his uncle's face was getting purpler by the second, so Harry escaped down the stairs very quickly.

When Remus saw him with the cage in Harry's arms he asked "Would you like me to shrink that and your trunk for you?" But before Harry could answer, his uncle came thundering down the stairs.

"Boy you are not going anywhere, do you hear me?!?!" He then saw Remus and the dog in the hallway and said "Who the ruddy hell are you?"

Remus said calmly "I am Remus Lupin and have been sent to collect Harry from this house and take him to his godfather's."

"That boy is not going anywhere. Only that ruddy Headmaster from that godforsaken school of his can take him from here." Vernon said rudely. He grabbed Harry by his arm and pulled roughly away from the door. Suddenly there was a shriek from Petunia and Vernon turned around to face not one man, but two very angry looking men. But thing that he caught sight of most of all was the two wands that were pointed at him.

"Get your hands off him now" Sirius growled.

Fortunately for Harry, his uncle's grip on his arm had slackened a bit from shock and he was able to pull himself free.

"Let's go now Harry" said Sirius as Remus shrunk Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and put them into his pocket.

The three of them walked out of the front door and closed it behind them. Remus looked over at Harry and asked "Are you alright Harry?" Harry just nodded.

"We will be taking a port key to Grimmuald Place, it will activate in about two minutes" Harry scrunched up his face in disgust at the mention of port keys as Remus withdrew a comb from him pocket.

As it glowed blue the door to the Dursleys burst open with an angry looking Vernon waddling out of it yelling "Come back here this instant boy". But before he could get any further than the end of the drive, the three wizards had disappeared.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've just had a lot of collage work to do. Hope you enjoy it and please review.


End file.
